Damas's True Son
by JFox101
Summary: Many believe that Jak could be Damas's son, but he is not. His son was born from a woman from another world. Her name was Lily. And his real son, is Harry James Potter.


**Chapter 1: A New Partner in Crime**

"He killed Cedric!" Amos Diggory pointed at the disheveled fourteen year old Harry Potter who had just gotten out of Voldemort's resurrection. "He killed my son! My only son! My boy! I'll kill him!"

"AMOS!" Dumbledore shouted as the distraught wizard raised his wand and mistakenly shouted a different curse. Suddenly, Harry warped away, and was gone.

"Amos Diggory, you are under arrest for the murder of Harry James Potter." An auror guard that the Minister always had following him said as he drug the crying man away from his son's body.

Albus did not know what spell Amos used on Harry. But he was sure Harry was not dead. But WHERE he was, he did not know.

Where the bloody hell am I?" Harry asked as he wandered through a futuristic looking city. It was dirty and unkempt, but it almost looked as if it where a utopia once. There where hovercrafts flying above as if they where cars on the interstate like on that muggle cartoon The Jetsons. And there where these strange people wearing red armor and flying in red hovercrafts that bore laser canons. Where they military people of some kind?

"Hey you! Stop!" One of the red clad men ordered. "Arrest him!" Harry swore under his breath. What the hell did he do? He did the only thing he could think of. He ran.

"Get off of me!" Jak heard a young male voice say desperately. "What did I do?"

"The Baron's ordered your capture. That's all. Its nothing personal weirdo." A Krimson Guard said as he shoved a teenage male a few years younger than Jak into his cell.

"Let me out!" The kid demanded as he banged on the cell doors. "Just bloody perfect." He swore under his breath. He then noticed Jak. "Hi."

"So what's The Baron want with a teenage boy?" Jak asked his new cellmate.

"No bloody idea. One minute I'm at school after finishing some lousy tournament I was forced to compete in, one of my schoolmates is killed and I bring his body back, the next thing I know, his father curses me and sends me to this weird planet."

"Your not from this planet?" Jak asked in confusion. Then he noticed the boy's ears. They where round. Not tipped like everyone else's. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" He suggested.

After a few days, Harry and Jak got to know each other very well. Telling stories about past adventures. Then, Harry told Jak about Voldemort's resurrection.

"He took my blood." Harry showed him a long cut on his arm. "Wormtail's hand, and his father's bone. To use a dark ritual to give him his body again. Bone of the Father, Flesh of the Servant, and Blood of the Enemy."

"Why is he so obssessed with you though?" Jak asked.

"I've asked Professor Dumbledore that every chance I get." Harry said to his new friend. "And every time he refuses to tell me. And now, it looks like I'll never get that answer."

"Hey kid, Erol wants you for a little experiment." One of the Krimson Guards said opening the cell door and pulling on Harry's arm.

"NO!" Jak said. He wouldn't let Harry go through what he's gone through. "I won't let you take him!"

"Restrain him!" The guard ordered and several guards rushed in with electric shockers and stunned the young hero into submission.

Harry couldn't speak. They had him locked on some kind of metal table and hooked up to strange machines.

"Have you begun the process?" The voice Harry knew could only be Erol asked one his assistants.

"Yes sir, his Bio's are reading normal, beginning Dark Eco infusion immediately." The assistant replied.

It was pain beyond anything Harry had ever experienced as something called Dark Eco was engraved into his DNA. He had no idea what was happening to him. It was beyond even Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse.

Little did he know, how much of a blessing...and curse...this Dark Eco transfusion would be.

To Be Continued...

**Howdy Ho folks! My first HPJ&D cross! Hope you enjoy! The pairing is JakHarry. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
